Enzymatic sulfation of bile acids allows an alternate method of removing these potentially toxic compounds in situations where bile flow is impaired. The aim of this research is to characterize the enzymes which catalyse the formation of bile acid sulfates, purify them and study the events which control enzyme activity. Antibodies to individual enzymes will be produced in monoclonal culture and used to facilitate the purification and biochemical characterization of each enyzme protein.